gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arthur's Theme
Arthur's Theme (En Español: El Tema de Arthur), es una canción presentada en el episodio What the World Needs Now is Love. La versión original pertenece a Burt Bacharach. Letra Blaine: Once in your life you find her Someone that turns your heart around And next thing you know you're closing down the town Artie: Wake up and it's still with you Even though you left her way across town Wondering to yourself "Hey, what've I found?" Blaine con los Graduados y los hombres New Directions (Roderick): When you get caught between the Moon and New York City (I know it's crazy but it's true) If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Roderick: The best that you can do The best that you can do is fall in love Mason: Arthur, he does as he pleases All of his life, he's mastered choice Deep in his heart, he's just, he's just a boy Spencer: Living his life one day at a time He's showing himself a really good time He's laughing about the way they want him to be Blaine con los Graduados y los hombres New Directions (Blaine): When you get caught between the Moon and New York City (I know it's crazy but it's true) If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Blaine (Spencer): The best that you can do (The best that you can do) The best that you can do is fall in love Artie con los Graduados y los hombres New Directions (Blaine): When you get caught between the Moon and New York City (I know it's crazy but it's true) If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Artie (Blaine): The best that you can do (The best that you can do) The best that you can do is fall in love Blaine con los Graduados y los hombres New Directions (Artie): When you get caught between the Moon and New York City (Oh, I know it's crazy but it's true) If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Artie (Spencer): The best that you can do (The best that you can do) Blaine: The best that you can do Artie: Is fall in love Curiosidades * Es la primera y última presentación interpretada por los Chicos de New Directions en la Sexta Temporada. * Este es el único Perfomance de los Chicos de New Directions en la Sexta Temporada. * Es la última canción interpretada por los Chicos de New Directions en toda la serie. * Aparecen escenas de Rachel en Nueva York de la Segunda Temporada, Tercera Temporada, Cuarta Temporada y Quinta Temporada (S2, S4, S5 y S3 en ese orden). Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mason Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones del episodio What the World Needs Now is Love Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada